Mutant of the Night Sky
by Little Tsu
Summary: There's a new mutant in town, but who is it? The main questions, however are these. Who is going to get to the mutant first and who is going to successfully recruit them? The X-men?...Or the Brotherhood? Perminant hiatus


**_Mutant of the Night Sky_**

_**Ok, so this is something that I came up with a long time ago, but never decided to put it up. Especially, since I wrote this back when I first started watching X-men: Evolution when if began showing on TV. In any case, I don't own any of the show or any of the characters except for Nightwing...and no I didn't take the name from Robin's new hero name. I was asked this once before and said that I don't even watch Batman so how could I had known. Anyways, here's the story so I hope you like it.**_

**_Prologue_**

The night was young and a light fog swept the streets below while the street lights were on, lighting up the area around them. Vehicles drove on through the streets. Those occupying them either on their way home from work or were out to party and enjoy themselves. There were also people walking along the sidewalk, hanging out with their friends or family. So many people were totally unaware that some of those around them were actually not normal like they, but were in fact gifteds or in other terms, Mutants.

One such mutant was watching the people and passing vehicles down below from their perch on the edge of a roof building. Their dark blue scaled tail, which had a lavender hue to them and small black spikes down the top of it, was flicking slightly in a curious manner behind them while large black edged wings with dark blue membrane were folded up casually behind them. Clawed hands fidgeted slightly against the roof edge, making slight claw marks while they were positioned between their feet, which were shaped and scaled like a dragon's. Innocent curiosity was held in a pair of golden orange mixtured depths as they continued to watch the people down below while a gentle, calming breeze whisped their just passed shoulder length deep purple hair around behind them and around their horns; two sprouting out of the top of their head and curving straight back at slight upward slant, two more protruding out of the sides of their head, coiling forward around their slightly pointed ears like ram horns, and finally a single tiny horn poking out of the middle of their forehead, curving to stick straight up while three small scales were placed around it.

The attire of this mutant consisted of slightly torn, faded blue jeans, a red t-shirt that had a spiraling black dragon on the front of it with a light grey unzipped hooded cotton vest over it, black fingerless gloves, and finally a dark blue hooded cloak to hide their mutant appearance, though the hood was currently down since knowone could see them from where they were. After another moment, the mysterious mutant lifted up their hands and pulled up the hood to bring it over their head before slowly rising up onto their feet and turning around as they walked off.

Because of the lack of no light on the creature, it was unknown as to whether the mutant is male or female or the age that they are at. The cloak they wore hid their overall physique so the body shape was unknown as well. However, it would only be a matter of time before this new mutant was found out by the others and then their identity would be revealed. Till then, this mysterious mutant kept to the darkness of the night sky; hidden by everyone as they remained unknown to the fact that they were being watched.

The main question, however, remained. Who was going to get to the mutant first and who was going to successfully recruit them? The X-men?...Or the Brotherhood?

**_To be continued._**

_**Well, that was the start of it. What do you think so far? Good? Bad? I know it wasn't much and that most of it was just describing the new mutant, but hey, at least it's something, right? Plus, it's best to get the description out of the way early on in the story anyways. So what gender do you think this new mutant is and who do you think will successfully be able to recruit them? Tell me your thoughts and all in your reviews. Thank you!**_


End file.
